


'Night Love

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, i tried for angst and i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: "things you said when you thought i was asleep"
a request from jonrislinger on tumblr





	'Night Love

Gavin heard the door open, and someone step in. He wanted to roll over to see who it was, but that honestly seemed like far too much effort at the time. He felt the bed move as the person sat down, and then heard a familiar voice.

“Hey babe,” Geoff said, his voice quiet, “you sleeping, huh? That’s good.”

Gavin wanted to protest, but he knew full well he wasn’t getting much sleep lately, so he just kept staring at the wall.

“We’ll find him, you know we will,”

Ah, yes, the reason he’d been obsessively awake all this time. Michael had disappeared a few days ago, and Gavin vowed that he wouldn’t rest until Michael was found.

“It’s good you’re taking a break though. You can’t live off of coffee and energy drinks forever”

_Just watch me_ Gavin thought. He knew staring at a computer screen for hours on end wasn’t good for his health in the slightest, but it wasn’t like it was anything different from his normal routine, just with a bit more computer and a bit less sleep, and less eating, and less interaction with the other crew members.

“You can’t hole yourself up in your room all the time. We all care about Michael, and he’s gonna be okay, we’ve got everyone we know trying to find him.”

Gavin didn’t know if Geoff was saying that to comfort him, or himself at that point.

“I know you care about him.” Geoff paused. “Sometimes I wonder if you care for him more than me…” He laughed, but there was no humour in it.

Gavin’s heart sank. This was new. They’d talk this out in the morning for sure. For now, Geoff was getting into bed beside him, and Gavin was probably too tired to sting words into sentences.

“Goodnight Gav” Geoff said.

“’Night love”


End file.
